Talk:Zero Suit
New trivia section Parkersvx90210Parkersvx90210 04:47, 6 July 2008 (UTC)- Alright, seeing how every little thing I do has to result in blocking by someone (I'm not allowed to say who therefore resulting in more blocking because Wikitroid is a dictatorship) I will ask if it is okay that I add a trivia section to the zero suit. Let's face it guys, we all know that the design on the back of the zero suit looks like a G-string, and I think it deserves recognition. So, that is why I'm asking if I can add it. I feel that I have a right to being that I am very knowledgable about the Metroid series. I just recently finished my marathon of playing the Metroid games in chronological order, I read just about everything on Metroid Galaxy Guide, I've read the manga, I had a guitar built with a metroid reference on it. I covered all the bases. I don't have the say so, but i wouldn't use the term "g-string", simply because there are some people out there that might take it the wrong way (not me, but thats just the way some people are). If it were me i would just re-word it a bit and add it. Oh and sorry about you being blocked. Piratehunter 05:25, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Is there something wrong here? I'm sure that you can send a personal e-mail or contact one of the administrators of Wikitroid or general Wikia if you have a problem. Observe the rules and you won't be blocked. But I'm not going to draw this out into some sort of war, and I'll stop there. (No hard feelings.) As for the "G-String design" you're seeing, it's just a seam in between the material sections of the legs and the torso. Without the "design" on paper, it would have made the jumpsuit look inorganic and strange, as if there was no separation of her legs & her torso at all. I think that the symbols on her chest, back, and hands would be good for discussion, though. Armantula513 05:36, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Actually, has anyone noticed how the glowing pink marks on Samus’ Zero Suit match up with the glowing green ports on the Power Suit? For example, the mark on the back of her left hand, and the mark above her left breast. As for the one on her back (which is incidentally the largest), I’m baffled. Maybe it connects to thruster control or life support? I had always wondered about this and speculated that they interface with critical suit controls. But I was excited to notice that if you watch closely in the Metroid: Other M trailer, when Zero Suit Samus “beams” the suit on, the mark on her chest glows first! So maybe it deals with Samus’ new beaming-the-suit-on technology, or each have different functions concerning thought control? (I.e. suit storage or alignment…) PorygonX 11:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Shouldn't there be a picture in the gallery that isn't from Brawl? We should include at least one from an ending or a cut scene. Metroidhunter32 02:25, 24 July 2008 (UTC) There are plenty of those strewn around...... everywhere. But an actual gameplay image taken from MZM is of the image for the Chozo Hieroglyphic. [[User:Armantula513|''A''rmantula'' 513']] 03:52, 24 July 2008 (UTC) The zero suits more kid friendly than a bikini. Metroids gone kiddy. Samusiscool2 Keep in mind that the Zero Suit is as high-resolution as the 2-D series gets. If Super Metroid had those kinds of graphics, I doubt that they would have shown Samus in such revealing attire. And if you're looking for something scantily, I suggest that you should look on an adult website search. Metroid is Metroid, not the Guy Game. Remember this. [[User:Armantula513|Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:24, 7 September 2008 (UTC) i dont like the bikini Its kinda too reveling for a E-T series ya know. We have 6 year olds playing this! Samusiscool2 13:12, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Why are we talking about the Bikini Suit on the Zero Suit page? Corruption378 00:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know, Samusiscool2; I've always found the Zero Suit to be more explicit than the bikinis... PorygonX 11:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I just noticed this Her hair is blonde but her eyebrows are black. Doesn't that mean she dyed it? Zabbeth 15:49, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :(Probably kinda late to answer this, but I'm gonna anyway.) Not necessarily. I know a guy who has blond hair and black eyebrows naturally. It may seem weird, but its possible. Darth Havoc Nintendo did WHAT? I bet alot of people know this already, and alot of people will make perverted comments but, the Zero suit samus in brawl has somewhat larger breasts than the metroid prime 3 corruption moddel, which, I must say is odd that Nintendo would actually do that. weird eh?Samuslovr1 01:38, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :The people who worked on brawl probally can't appreciate that samus sells games by the fact she kicks butt. Not by sex appeal. Retro Studios could appreciate that but the people on brawl couldn't. Metroidhunter32 01:41, 29 October 2008 (UTC) the sheer fact that you noticed this means you are a perv. Thisnameisutternonsence 01:45, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :29 October 2008 (UTC) [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) think that... buzz Fatal Error: Unhandled Exception (T_UNCAUGHT_EXCEPTION) occurred in T_TRY_BLOCK at 03:59, 29 October 2008 (UTC) in /fastlizard4/etc/get from internet.so on line 6132, expecting T_CATCH_BLOCK after line 6172. How do you even know that the change was intentional? Face it, the Prime depictions of Samus in the Zero Suit rarely last for very long, and the camera is usually either moving or focused on another part of her body (such as in MP3, when it shows her face as she wakes up and her arm as the Power Suit is being activated); therefore, getting her chest to be "perfectly" the same size in both the Prime series and SSBB is like asking Samus to forgive the Space Pirates for killing her parents. I'm a guy and, frankly, I don't care whether they're larger than normal in Brawl or not; in fact, (and I'm going to risk being blocked saying this) they look pretty nice to me either way. Diachronos 06:24, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Subtle, Diachronos. It's worded in a "not-so-obscene" way, and there's an absence of curse words, so.... I guess I'll let you off ....this time! Trying not to laugh, from [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:30, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, I don't even know why I'm pursuing this argument anyway, but I'm going to put my two cents in. Just compare the left & right images, and draw your own conclusions. Keep in mind that the left image is in a below eye-level perspective (perhaps 3 feet off of the ground) while the one on the right is at eye-level. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:37, 8 November 2008 (UTC) She's turning in that picture, which does stretch out the anatomy. Compared to the bar scene image, it looks like they got their modeling accurate. ChozoBoy 22:50, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I hope you guys (maybe girls, I don't know) noticed I said Corruption not Zero MissionSamuslovr1 00:32, 21 November 2008 (UTC) The only thing I notice that is different in these pictures is that the Brawl Zero Suit sticks to her chest, so that her breasts stand out more. Corruption378 01:46, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Alright, This is insane, so I popped in MP3 and watched the opening, eyes on chest. They ARE larger in brawl.Samusiscool3 talk{ROLLBACKAH} 02:31, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Even Peach's breasts are slightly bigger in Brawl than any other game… They also changed the shape of Zero Suit Samus’ rear in Brawl as well… I’ve seen a comparison picture. (Don’t worry, I’m not going to post it though ! ^_^;;;) PorygonX 11:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) For a nintendo character Samus has got to be the most sexually detailed. And yes i have to agree with PorygonX and Corruption, she has nearly no rear usually, but in brawl they gave her a (i know its blunt to say this) more attractive butt and bigger breasts. This was most likely made for teen guys who love videogame women and wanted to be more thrilled to see Samus in all her curvy glory. Just sayin. gamer who's not from this site Protection I hope its okay that I protected Zero Suit(its somewhat obvious why)Samuslovr1 00:29, 21 November 2008 (UTC) someone else want to make the joke or should I? I think that you should turn it off, because I've been here for five days, and it still won't let me edit it.corruption378 16:07, April 11 2009 ::Yet, your first edit was only yesterday? I assume that the protection from editing by new users is based on the length of time that you have been actively editing on this site. Aside from that, this page is highly prone to vandalism, so the protection should not be disabled. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:27, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Is she stuck? I just noticed something: how does she get out of the Zero Suit? It's not like she's inside it forever, and I don't see any zippers or whatever! Corruption378, 8:42 AM, Fri 10 Looks segmented, so it probably would detatch in pieces. Or maybe their is somekind of future/spacey solution. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:55, 10 April 2009 (UTC) My guess is that it is removed in a similar manner as the Power Suit. It's too form fitting to be able to put on and off manually. I personally like to think that it's kept in the form of a glove; she just puts on the glove, focuses for a bit, and then she's ready. User:Tuckerscreator 15:27 09 April 2009 Focuses? Corruption378 23:55, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Um, a glove? Im a guy, but I'm pretty sure you'd want to be wearing more than a glove. It's skin tight, after all, so it's not like she wears civvies under it. Just saying. [[User:DekutullaZM|'''''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|''tulla]] 00:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) How appropriate... *rolls eyes* [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:08, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I meant the topic... not you Dekutulla. haha. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 01:08, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Well... actually you ''and the topic... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Editing fault Here's a good question: why did somebody block this one, when the Bikini Suit is more prone to vandalism? Corruption378 21:29, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Not based on my experience... If that starts happening, it'll get dealt with. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:49, 19 April 2009 (UTC) One last thing... Does everybody agree with me when I put in the part that states that the Zero Suit has to be made of a kind of polymer for Samus to move around in? I don't think that it's made of any kind of metal or plastic, or even cotton! Corruption378 23:14, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, guys, do you think it maight actually be made of the same type of polymer as the Fusion Suit? User:Tuckerscreator 20:30 04 May 2009 I don't think so. Just because it's the same color and it looks similar doesn't mean that it's the same material. Maybe it's a different version of a Metroid membrane, because of her Metroid DNA. Corruption378 20:06, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Read the Fusion Suit Mechanics page. It clearly states that the blue material in the Fusion Suit is a type of polymer. User:Tuckerscreator 19:55 06 May 2009 that fusion suit mechanics page is purely speculation and in no way canon/to be taken seriously If you read tha Japanese on the images, the information on the page is derived from it. If you still have doubts, go talk to Armantula513 about it. But swearing on talk pages is not be tolerated and if you keep this up you will be blocked. User:Tuckerscreator 13:24 22 May 2009 I don't see any swearing on here, Armantula. Corruption378 03:22, 26 May 2009 (UTC) It was on his mostly identical post on the talk:Fusion suit Mechanics page, as well as several other posts of his before. Oh, and I'm not Armantula, I'm Tucker's creator, just to get that cleared up--Tuckerscreator 15:34, 26 May 2009 (UTC) again, has that text finally been translated? :Please sign your comments. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 13:58, 28 May 2009 (UTC) translation please? 13:58, 28 May 2009 (UTC) As far as I know, we don't have one. Armantula made a request on MdB, but they didn't offer any help. I've got some Japanese speaking friends coming over later. Maybe we can run through it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:52, 28 May 2009 (UTC) so the only source for that page is a couple of pictures,and some text we don't even understand? They aren't my words, and you have to sign your comments every time you make a new one. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:54, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Update! Those pages have been translated on MbB! I also speculate that the Zero Suit is made out of (if not the same) a similar material as the Fusion Suit. The damage nullifying properties of the material explained in the translation of the images may also explain the Zero Suit’s resistance to damage… PorygonX 11:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Those images were translated, at my request, months ago. The Fusion suit ones in the Prime section that Armantula requested are worth looking at, too. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:23, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Picture to be added to Gallery Can someone who isnt blocked add this picture to the gallery File:First-Zero-suit.jpg Its from the Nintendo Power Comic series and i though it was interesting as it is obviously what the zero suit is based off, and debuted a decade and a half before the zero suit. Images You know, this article ought to have some images of the suit from Echoes, Hunters, and Corrupion... Any way we can get some widescreen/Enhanced Def shots from Trilogy? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:38, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Yep, I got a few. These are from the Recon. I cropped the Hunters one to just show the Zero Suit. --RoyboyX 02:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Zero Suit Mechanics(?) First of all, Happy New Year :D :(feel free to delete that first part if you want) Now on to my real post. I'm sure I'm not the first person to think of this, but I don't see it anywhere else on the talk page. It seems to me that the Zero Suit must be an organic component of the overall Power Suit. Samus turns her Power Suit "on and off", so to speak, at will, implying that she controls that function (and probably most others) with her mind and suggesting that the suit is connected directly to her nervous system. But if the suit is already off she wouldn't be able to have that connection unless the Zero Suit houses the main interface. The ability of the Zero Suit to use the Power Suit's energy tanks (as demonstrated in Zero Mission) also suggests that the Zero Suit is a component of the overall suit. Lastly, (and this may be a weak argument because it probably has more to do with the game designers' preferences than actual canon, but I'm gonna use it anyway) the lack of the Zero Suit in Fusion suggests that it was mutated by the metroid DNA along with the rest of the suit's organic components, perhaps merging with and partially "swallowing" the few remaining armor plates, leading to what appeared to be a same-colored membrane covering most of the suit. (Yes, I read the post a little above this one that said something similar, but this has always been how I viewed the Fusion Suit.) Ok, that's all. I'm open to criticism, but please try to be nice about it. Darth Havoc 09:03, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Are you asking if we should make a Zero Suit Mechanics page? I dunno. Not much about the Zero Suit to note. All there is is a form fitting suit that looks sexy on her (okay sratch that part), equipped with the Paralyzer, wall-jumping, ledge grabbing, crawling, more agile, weaker, etc., the list goes on and on... I think we could have one, but like I said, I dunno. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']] 01:31, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } stares at RoyboyX with a "Keep it up and you will seriously regret it" look on his face at 03:31, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) drops, and shakes his head, at RoyboyX, in an "I don't know this guy" sort of way... <_< Ok... To answer Royboy, no, I'm not asking to have a Zero Suit Mechanics page; I just thought it made a good title for my post. All I'm saying is that people treat the Zero Suit like it's just a plain jumpsuit that she wears under the Power Suit, while I think there is some evidence that it's actually an integral part of the Power Suit's overall composition. A good bit of the Power Suit's mechanics seem to be made up of how fans interpret it anyway, so I figured I might give my input; although I have a feeling it'll have to be widely accepted by the fandom as a whole before it gets put in the article, am I right? Still, it doesn't hurt to put it out there. Darth Havoc 06:45, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Your theory mostly makes since to me Darth Havoc (except the part about Metroid Fusion), but as you are already aware; it’s a theory none-the-less, therefore fanon and not canon. PorygonX 11:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Why is everyone so mad at me? I just thought he wanted a Zero Suit Mechanics page. So much for my rep... :( --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']] 16:04, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Repeating your words: "...a form fitting suit that looks sexy on her". Exterminator out. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 18:23, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. Well, like I said, scratch that part. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 18:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the Fusion part was kind of a stretch. (It was three or four in the morning when I typed that, so it isn't too surprising that something didn't make sense.) I'll try to explain my thinking. A large part of the Power Suit is organic, according to its Wiki article at least (I haven't done any digging for a canon source to back this up, but I'm going with it). Therefor, the Zero Suit, being (according to my theory) the link between Samus' nervous system and the Power Suit, is likely also organic in nature. When the X infected Samus and her suit and the GF had to remove the suit surgically, it was said only that "large parts" of the suit could be removed safely because of the risk of damage to her nervous system, meaning that parts of the suit (the parts containing the link, meaning the Zero Suit) were left attached to her body. When the metroid vaccine was administered it slightly mutated Samus and caused her body to destroy the X within both her and what was left of her suit, meaning that the suit would have mutated as well. I believe that this mutation is what led to the unusual "organic" appearance of the Fusion Suit rather than reconstruction by the GF scientists, because I don't remember ever reading anything about the scientists doing anything at all to the suit other than surgically removing as much of it as they could, and it was shown in-game that the Fusion Suit was already on Samus when she woke up on the operating table. I believe that the blue part of the Fusion Suit is the mutated Zero Suit, which is backed up by the fact that when the suit explodes right before you die in the game it shows that Samus is wearing a two-piece outfit under the suit instead of the Zero Suit. However, this is a weak argument because (as I remembered after I made my original post) Metroid Fusion was released before Zero Mission and the Zero Suit hadn't been introduced yet (oops). Darth Havoc 01:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) (Wow, that was way longer than I expected it to be.) :PS: Can you really blame Royboy? I mean, Samus is supposed to be hot, right? Just look at the article's main pic. ;) hey parker dude your right but you need to get out more ::Nobody's mad at you Royboy, hah. You know how sarcastic I can be, and everyone knows how crazy The MarioGalaxy is (please don't eat me...). Just, no Zero Suit Mechanics page, haha. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:00, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::And nobody's gonna blame anybody for thinking Samus is hot... yeah....................................................... Who's up for discussing this in the Watercooler?? Haha ;) [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 02:03, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah. I wasn't threatening to block you or anything. I was only threatening to kill you. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::See? not ''nearly as bad as you thought... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) nintendo did what guy why are you staring at her boobs what are thos glowy things on her back Please remember to sign your posts. And no one really knows what those glowy things are. I like to think they're some sort of uplink between the Zero Suit and the rest of the Power Suit, but since it's open for interpretation you can think whatever you want. Darth Havoc 03:18, January 3, 2010 (UTC) More evidence for my theory: In the M:OM trailer the chest emblem on the Zero Suit shines and produces the material that forms into the Power Suit (0:49). Darth Havoc Samus can still form the Zero Suit from the Fusion Suit. Remember, the Power Suit was made in three layers. The mechanical layer (the layer that's most commonly seen) is the layer that's the most powerful. Basically, the top layer protects Samus to such an extent that she relies on it. The second layer is an organic layer, the layer the Fusion Suit is built on. You cannot see Samus's breast through it. This leaves the bottom layer, the Zero Suit. It has never changed. Would the Zero Suit really become green, then purple, then orange? No! Plus, the Fusion Suit protects you better than the Zero Suit would. In ZM, one blow from a Space Pirate would wipe out around an Energy Tank. In Fusion, a creature of the same strength wipes out around a half an Energy Tank. 02:25, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Wow, been a while since I made this post. I still like the idea, but I originally came up with it because I misinterpreted some artwork and thought the blue part was the zero suit showing through with bits of armor attached to it. It wasn't until later that I realized the blue part was the outer part of the suit. BUT, if the zero suit is in fact an "organic component" of the power suit, it seems to me to be the most likely part to mutate into the fusion suit's outer covering since it is the only remaining part (aside from the helmet and other pieces of armor that are still visible) that was originally designed to be exposed to the environment. But of course, I'm still assuming the majority of the suit came from existing components of the power suit instead of being modified by the Federation scientists. I don't recall it ever being said in the game that the fusion suit was built from Federation technology, but it was clearly stated that the suit was mutated by the metroid vaccine. But then again, artwork seems to suggest otherwise, and this would only be relevant if I wrote a fanfic anyway. ...I seem to be incapable of leaving concise posts on this page. Whatever. Darth Havoc 08:57, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Metroid Manga Zero Suit? Is she wearing the Zero Suit? --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 12:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Quite possibly. I mean, it's blue, it's being worn by Samus, it's nearly skin tight. Probably...[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 00:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) New main picture Hey everyone, I just saw the newly added main picture for this article and I gotta say... for the time being it doesn't REALLY represent the Zero Suit. The picture, from Metroid Other M, emphasizes on the Varia Suit a lot more than the Zero Suit, as the latter only shows the upper torso and all, and blending into the space background (as in, see-through). Maybe if it was a shot of Samus from the trailer when she's activating her power suit (with the energy surging from the symbol in her chest) or something, but until we get a better shot of the entire Zero Suit from Other M, I personnally think the original image gave a better representation of it. But hey, it might just be me :D. (Latinlingo 00:51, June 29, 2010 (UTC)) :I agree. The new main image can confuse the reader. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:37, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I can see what the two of you are getting at, but this was the only current render of the Zero Suit. I wasn't comfortable with using a screenshot. And besides, we want to show readers recent info, so I did this. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:41, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Finally A beautifull render of the Zero Suit from Other M..... But i gotta say... high-heeled boots? Really? Did the Chozo actually have a sense of style/fashion to give Samus those boots? Or maybe its common in Chozo culture to have that? And how do those boots fit inside the power suit, does the power suit now have high-heeled edges? Sigh, Sakamoto is pushing it to get her more sexually appealing to more people. I apologize for my ranting just now, its just that i honestly think that's a stupid move from Nintendo's part... (Latinlingo 16:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC)) Who said the Zero Suit was Chozo? Dazuro 04:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Its REALLY noticeable that its Chozo technology by the fact that it has the Chozo symbol on the left side of the Zero Suit's chest AND the fact that her Power Suit is seemingly activated THROUGH said symbol (judging by Other M's interpretation) ( 05:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC)). Nintendo I think is claiming that they do not mean to make her sex appealing, but they need to think that through. I can go off right away saying Samus Aran is sexy and all my friends would agree with me. The high-heeled boots I don't think is that bad, but the fact that they didn't think the "getting-into-the-power suit" part through is pretty dumb. I must say though, they did really well with making her hot in that game. -- Rainbowroad6w (talk) 02:44, September 9, 2010 (UTC) She looks different in Metroid: Other M than that main picture of her you have on the article which you guys claim comes from Metroid: Other M. I believe you (because it is a great graphic pic), but her nose is more sloped in that and in the cutscene at the beginning, it looks like she is wearing lipstick, which I am not seeing in the main pic for the article on this wiki. -- Rainbowroad6w (talk) 16:15, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Well that's her official render from Other M as found in the art pamphlet, so whether it's necessarily accurate to the ingame model (I'm not familiar enough to say) isn't entirely relevant. Dazuro 17:57, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah okay. -- Rainbowroad6w (talk) 20:04, September 10, 2010 (UTC) plugsuit? I think the zero suit may be inspired by the Neon Genesis Evangelion plugsuit, more accuratelly both help using a battle "armor" (an evangelion in NGE and the power suit in metroid). 18:24, March 22, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: corrected myself and who the hell has signed for me in many talk pages? 18:24, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Room? Which room is the ending for MP3C in? ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 22:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ...The Landing Site? --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 22:37, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Obviously. There are three. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 23:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Main Elysian Landing Site. 01:51, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Name origins Where did this name come from? The strategy guide? It isn't named ingame, and I'm guessing that people just assumed it was the Zero Suit because of "Zero Suit Samus". Well, that was her with zero suit. And yeah, I know official data now is saying Zero Suit, including the art folio and an NP issue I saw, but did we really assume this and get lucky or was it the truth? --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :The first SSBB trailer was the first time I'd seen the name. May have existed in Japanese media or it could have been an invention of Sakurai. (He does talk to individual devs as well,http://fire-emblem.com/shadowdragon/interview/interview5.html so it may not have necessarily been his invention.) ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 02:52, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Say what? See it. It's from Fusion, yes? I'd remember that POSE. It's Samus in the Zero Suit, where it's meant to be in the Omega Suit. How the heck would you get that? 01:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Uh... no it isn't. It is from ZM. You have to get a Zero Suit ending picture. Right before you get the gallery pic, you see that. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:57, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. I've never seen it because I'm too cowardly to visit Tourian and destroy the Metroids. 02:26, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::0_o ::Just... no... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:57, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::No what? 02:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::The reason I beat Fusion was because I was also too cowardly to reveal myself to the SA-X. I died many times during the Chase and the Fight before I found a strategy that fit me. 03:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Not to offend anyone, but Samus is meant to be sexually appealing I have seen a lot of people with comments along the lines of, "They're making Samus into a sex object and she isn't supposed to be!" From what I have observed however, the need to reveal her as a woman at the end of each game is gone, yet she is still continued to be shown in her Zero Suit or Justin Bailey Suit ( Is this what it's called?). Why is this if not to "reward" those who beat the games in an exceptional manner with an image of a gorgeous woman? I personally find her rzepresentations to be very tasteful and respectful, and manage to maintain her image as a strong, independent individual, while making her beautiful and sexy at the same time. If you disagree, how so, and why? I for one have no problem with her being attractive so long as she is first and foremost a killing machine. Other M, however, did two things wrong. The first is that I asethetically do not like the way she looks: she's lost a lot of muscle tone, is physically smaller, has endured a fair amount of barbie-doll exaggeration, and for frak's sake she wears high heels. I just don't think that's realistic or attractive. In fact, I think she looked best in Prime, where graphical limitations resulted in her having a much more gritty, realistic physical appearance at the end. But I also think that Other M was the first time this very orthodox form of attractiveness got in the way of other aspects of her character that I like'' more-'' in an effort to make her more "feminine", TN took away a lot of the independance and cold detatchment that not only made her a character I liked, but also contributed in a very real way to the quality of the gameplay. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 19:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) First of all, I think we can agree that all copies of Other M should be shot into space. Second of all, there is nothing wrong with Samus looking good and wearing skimpy outfits, as long as Samus remains strong and independent, and also that her body doesn't become the whole focus of the game. (See Tomb Rader) Also, would you prefer that she looked like this? I actually like Other M gameplay but the upgrade system seemed lazy, Samus was poorly characterized, and Adam was a jerk. It just isn't ethical to force people to run through area with temperatures exceeding well over the normal limit. As for her high heels, WHY NINTENDO WHY?!? How the heck does she fit her feet into the suit? Wouldn't it be uncomfortable to run as much as she does in those? Most girls I know walk at a brisk pace in heels. I don't think that Other M has killed the series but I hope that any new games will characterize Samus correctly. Long live Samus! Are you gonna sign four tildes? Anyways, I think Other M was Ninitendo experiment (ya know, like Wind Waker from regular Zeldas)... They just happened to fail on this one... ( I'd always imagine - if other m came first, everyone would hate Primes.) ① for Log Book. (User:mp3c) 04:55, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I have no problem with Samus's design in Other M at all. I find it ridiculous that fans are actually claiming over sexualization on this design, considering how this franchise began. Until Justin Bailey or bikini Samus are surpassed, nothing in this series since then is over sexualized. Even if she was shown to have high heels and a bigger chest area in Other M, it still pales in comparison to a bounty hunter running through an alien world with nothing but a one piece swim suit on in boots found in the franchise's start. DragonTetra 16:37, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm willing to give the earlier incidents a bit more of a pass because of sprite limitations- if she hadn't been wearing a swimuit-like garment and freakishly long hair in NES or Super, I doubt people would have been able to tell which gender she was. Although it's gone a little passe in recent years, looking at the environment of the early 1980s I can appreciate that revealing this cool awesome bounty hunter is in fact female at the end of the game would have been a genuine point. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 20:12, September 6, 2011 (UTC) There are more ways to emphasize the female gender, even under such limitations, than just putting Samus in a one piece and then a bikini. Her breasts in the playable Justin Bailey piece are sprited out in black, so that physical feature is covered and would not have required the use of the single piece swim suit. The bikini depiction doesn't have that, but what stopped Samus having an 8-bit Zero Suit-esque clothing then? Brinstar shows that a blue fitting for the Zero Suit is available to use, so why not do a full suit instead of a bikini? There were other options available, they just went with a much more sexualized approach. An approach that is still the most sexualized Samus has ever been in the series. DragonTetra 03:58, September 7, 2011 (UTC)' Okay... looking back at this whole thing... I'm gonna leave tis section of the talk page, now... ① for Log Book. (User:mp3c) 04:43, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Wait are you asking why did she have a bathing-suit related suit for the first game when she could've had the full zero suit? If that's the question (as I am a little confused about this whole conversation), the answer is actually simple. T hink of Mario for a second. Mario looks the way he is now because of the limits of game technology back in the 80s. He had a hat because hair was hard to do. He had overalls that were blue and red sleeves under that so that you go see his arms moving. He had gloves so you could see his hands moving. Now, of course, I haven't researched on this whole conversation, but I believe that the reason they had her in a swim-suit-like suit for ZS is because of the limits of 8-bit technology. Giving her a full blue suit wouldn't give it away that she was female as much as it would if they had her in a swim-suit-like suit (for that time). Now, I know I sound weird saying this, but her breasts most likely wouldn't have been as noticable, so that you wouldn't be as easily able to tell if she was female or not. Now, the hair gives it away, but obviously if they put it in a pony-tail like they do these days, you most likely wouldn't be able to notice that she was female. Adding on to this, Nintendo wanted to surprise everyone at the end of the game. You know, everyone before that moment thought she was a boy, considering the name and the fact she is wearing a suit that makes her look like a boy. They probably wanted to surprise everyone pretty strongly and make sure they knew it was a girl, so they put her in a swim-suit-like suit so everyone would be sure that she was female. If that was your question, I believe I just answered it. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. File:SportySmallRightAnimation.gif(Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 13:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Basically, yes, that's exactly what I think. Some people here seem to think that he would be recognizeable anyway, but since we can't really duplicate the surprise factor there's no way to test that. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 19:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Did you mean "she"? Lol. Man, I'd be editing on this wiki more often, but the computer I use constantly blocks it. I'm lucky enough I'm editing this talk page right now. It blocks it for stupid reasons. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. File:SportySmallRightAnimation.gif(Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:39, September 8, 2011 (UTC) He, she, whatever. My computer occasionally does not register pressing the 's' key, and a bit more rarely I forget to go back and correct it. Never made much difference to me either way. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 23:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Teehee Zero Suit Samus is hot. Obviously. Sylux X 19:55, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I'd ask you if you had a point, but I don't really want to hear the answer. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 20:45, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Good point. Sylux X 21:40, March 13, 2012 (UTC) When is a Zero Suit the Zero Suit? As seen in here, the new Smash Bros. games have costumes resembling Samus's outfits from the Game Boy Advance appearances, yet the developers also call these her Zero Suit clothes. I got to thinking how this can be when the Zero Suit is supposedly one particular outfit, then I did some brief research on Zero Suit Samus in the Japanese version of Brawl. It's actually never specifically called her Zero Suit at any point as far I can tell (compare these two), just that the term "Zero Suit Samus" really refers to Samus with the Power Suit deactivated, which is why the alternate outfits are also Zero Suits. With this in mind, should this article and Justin Bailey (the unofficial name of the code, not the clothing) be merged to reflect this information? The recurring Zero Suit this article focuses on can be referred to its alternate name, the "Body Suit", while also mentioning that it was also called a/the Zero Suit in the English localization of Brawl and Other M Art Folio... LinkTheLefty (talk) 15:41, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :You're thinking too much. These are skins for the SSB4 character "BimboZero Suit Samus"--PedroM 14:01, August 23, 2014 (UTC) ::The point to take from this is that the term "Zero Suit" should really refer to Samus' clothes with the Power Suit disabled, not necessarily the specific name of the recurring blue body outfit. LinkTheLefty (talk) 16:33, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Brawl relization is it werid that despite playing dying and beating Fusion (my first Metroid game) That I didn't realize Samus was a girl until Super Smash Brothers Brawl? Even despite the phrase "any objections, Lady?"Pikmin theories (talk) 04:19, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Edit request Change the link to Ridley in "Appearances" to lead to Ridley (clone) instead, since that's more accurate. -- 09:55, September 25, 2018 (UTC)